


life is full of surprises

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Chance Meeting, I do not know where this all goes, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: I imagine another way they met....





	1. Chapter 1

Some days were really tiring, but this time he decided to succeed. Without Trevor's stupid ideas and tips. No shortcuts and fraud. This time, he came from all the strength to succeed. He educated and worked. This was supposed to help a grandmother and himself. He deserved it. After all, he could say that parents would be proud to see him now.

Regardless of eidetic memory and incredible abilities he did not want to point out. The job he worked was not demanding and he still had time to learn. The law firm in which he worked as a deliverer was enormous and with great reputation in the city. Since he studied law all this will use him one day.

Besides, he had come to visit his grandmother more often. She is the only family he had. All these years she cared for him. He owed her everything.  
Although they were different generations, they loved and respected each other.

Mike was aware that he was an attractive man. Men and women have always been around him since high school. But apart from a few short adventures, he did not have the need for anything serious. He was not interested in the obligations. Anyway, he had a little time off, and nobody meant so much to dedicate him.   
Sometimes he would look at how many people invest in their relationships and he did not understand exactly why.

This morning it was late again as well as who knows how many times when he is colliding with someone in front of the elevator door "Sorry ..." he says breathlessly. As soon as he tied the bike to the parking lot, ran to the building, but when he sees with whom crashed, suddenly it's feel sick.

Harvey Specter, a fucking Specter ... everyone knew who Harvey was ... a legend. Fuck! Why things like this always happening to him? Harvey followed the bad reputation of how he was dealing with his opponents, and worse for his subordinates. Mike was otherwise shy, and in this situation he simply wanted to fall into the black ground or at least disappear.

Luckily, Harvey just picked up his stuff, so he left without even looking at him. Mike got up from the floor and deep breath. This did not need him. Not that he'll ever see him again, but anyway...

He runs to the courier room and starts to apologize at the door but nothing happens. He was lucky that even his boss is not here yet. Looks at the list of obligations for today and sees that he will have some time to learn.   
Episode of this morning he soon forgot.

Days go by fairly monotonous. Job, college, sometimes visit granny. Sleep and always some fast food. He hoped this will pay off one day. 

One night he stayed longer at work and learned lost track of time. When feels hunger he can see that darkness has fallen long ago. He starts collecting things to go home at least to rest. It was time for the exam and pressure has only increased.

He stood in the elevator, pushed the bag over his shoulder and half looked at something on the cell phone. When the door opened, he did not even notice someone entered while the man is not coughed. Oh shit, he thought when see Harvey again. Mike blushed, hoping that Harvey could not remember last situations. In his regard nothing can not be determined. "So?" Harvey questionfully raised the eyebrow. Mike looks at him with the fear "So?" hears himself as echo.

Harvey laughed. Laugh? Oh my God?   
"Boy, so you're funny" Harvey says. Mike does not even know what to do. They're still in the elevator, can not escape anywhere. He does not know why he feels guilty, even though he has not done anything. Mike hesitated as the elevator door opened but without a word, he run out.   
What could he possibly say to Harvey Specter? He was none and nothing. This is another proof of the difference between them. A whole world, from the ground up to the last floor of this magnificent building.

As he drives toward the apartment and wondered himself from where such thoughts are. In which parallel universe could they be al pari? Even when he graduates and works, he will need years to become something similar to a lawyer. About Harvey's status can only dream of.

This second accidental encounter has become like fate playing with him. Even grandmothers notice it's kind of weird when he visits her "Mike, what's wrong?"  
Mike laughs faintly. "Everything's fine, I'm just a little tired."

This was his final year, he would not fall to the finish line now. If he is in a crisis, his grandma will always be an additional motive.  
He hugged her as always when he went home and gently kissed her forehead. Now he is her guardian.

*

The next encounter happens on Mike's promotion day. The university asked Harvey to maintain a motivational speech, which he agreed to when Jessica tell him that it will be a good advertising for the firm. In other words, he had no choice.

Harvey courtesy smiling and totally enjoy in the role of arrogant and insensitive shark, as knew him everyone in the world of law. As long as his eyesight did not fall on that blue-eyed boy, obviously one of the graduates.  
Mysterious smile appeared on his lips when their eyes met. The boy is as embarrassing as Harvey can estimate, which makes him more entertaining.

He did not know anything about him, but something really appealed to him. He did not even know his name is, but today learned one thing, and it can start from it.  
Harvey, with one small fingertips, could change a boy's life, but something preventing him. Some unclear feeling that this could happen quite the opposite.

For now he will keep on the side. This does not prevent him from finding out more about him. For the first time in life he does not want to scare somebody. He does not know anything about him, but he has never been deceived in his assessment. The kid will be a great lawyer.

He is thinking about everything as he returned to his obligations. Although he does not want to admit to himself, there was something else. Those blue eyes began to persecute him since his first random encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey watched from the distance what was going on with Mike. He learned everything he was interested in, but he did not mix. Mike made a internship at a small law office. He knew that he had only a grandmother and he was visit her relatively often. He also knew where he lived, better where he would sleep a few hours after a hard day's work.

Harvey was aware that this all seemed creepy but still can not stop. He is interested in Mike, but not only in a business sense. This has never happened to him. He liked men and women alike, but he was the man who always allowed to be conquered. This time, the man he liked did not even know it.

When Jessica asked him to hire assistant, Harvey was thinking of Mike, but he gave up because thought it would not be good idea. He let him to develop his own way.

Sometimes, however, he would struggle with the desire to meet him again. He just could not find a chance. And then he would be terrified. Is this possible? Great Harvey Specter whimper for some kid. He only hoped that none of his associates had noticed it. Above all Donna, which always knows everything.

*

Mike is now deadly tired. He did not think it would be like this when started working. Of course he tried to be the best he could. He was young and prosperous and he tried not to trick the trust of people who trusted him.

The only thing he never forgot was a grandmother. He would visit her whenever could and tell her about any new stuff he had learned or some of the funny situation.

He followed Harvey's work. Who did not? He just hoped he would not meet him again. After these several times, he did not really prove oneself. Still could not believe Harvey remembered him. They have never exchanged a coherent sentence. All the lucky job is completely absorbed him in, so he did not think much of it.

Until one morning in court...   
Harvey shine in full glory as always. Mike is watching him from the rear bench. The only difference from before was that now he was a lawyer too. Although he knew that Harvey would only laugh at it.  
But if he thought he was left unnoticed, he was wrong.

After the trial, Mike hurries back to work when Harvey breaks his path on the corridor "Good morning colleague." Mike almost dropped the things he held firmly in his arms "Good morning" he says quietly. Colleague? Is this real? Harvey's voice shakes him from thinking "Mike, is everything okay?" Oh shit, Harvey thought, now lost the advantage. Mike would know he was researching him.  
But Mike was so confused and scared, he did not seem to notice. He apologizes for some irreproachable obligations and disappears again. Harvey is not sure what to think of him. Even worse, he does not know what to think of himself and his own behavior. Maybe it's time to stop. Mike needs to live his life, and he does not help whit these constant appearances.

*

Mike is totally embarrassed this time. What's up to me, he thought when he went back to the company. Great Harvey Specter spoke to him very polite and friendly. Why could he not convey to him at least a few courteous sentences? Harvey will think he's a wild man. He did not have anyone to share this, who would have believed him at all?

For a couple of days he thinks what to do and decides to go personally to the old firm he once worked. Just this time, he goes to the last floor and although he is not sure whether Harvey is there or not, he decides to risk.  
Harvey's secretary is a beautiful redheaded, but it seems he would have come before the president of the state rather than Harvey, as far as she is concerned. 

She patted him from head to toe before saying what he wanted, so Mike was even more confused. What to tell her when he does not know why he came?

"And you are?" Harvey's secretary does not look up from the screen "You have an appointment?" And finally something useful from Mike brain "Sorry, Mr. Specter forgot something this morning in the courtroom" he says when picked up the file. The woman looked at him without believing a single word, but then Harvey came to the door and motioned him to enter.

Donna reluctantly let him go to Harvey's office, when Harvey says it's okay, so Mike decides that her name must be remembered.

Some time Mike and Harvey are just watching each other.  
"So ..." Harvey says again, and bothburst out laughing. Mike is finally sitting across from him "I'm Mike ... but you already know that. I have to admit that it's a bit odd ... " Harvey does not want to show that he is embarrassed and at the same time glad to meet him again. "OK, here's the promise I will not scare you anymore. I just watched you move forward since you graduated."

At Mike's amazement, the conversation continues very pleasant. Harvey is not just obsessed with law and job. From some movie quotes or a few words of the random song, Mike realizes that Harvey is someone who can almost parry him. In other words, he liked him at first (well... after who knows what meeting without words this is a refreshment).

When Harvey accompany him, Donna continues to look hostile to him, but Mike is confident that he has now acquired a new friend. Although, nobody would believe this, too....


	3. Chapter 3

Donna was still distrusted by Mike when he came to Harvey sometime. Of course just because she the pre patronizing attitude toward Harvey.  
Both worked a lot, so these moments were not as common as they would like, but to a general surprise Harvey finally has a friend. Something he never had in life. 

Harvey was surprised with Mike, too, each day more and more. Apart from perfect memory and conscience at work, they had so many other common themes. They liked the same movies, and as far as music was concerned, Mike liked to listen to Harvey's recommendations. He also likes when Harvey sometimes plays something on the piano.

Harvey had counseled Mike many times with his experience when he had a problem. Mike, on the other hand, spent endless hours when it was supposed to find some precedent, hatch or catch an occasional of the great Harvey cases. They were fulfill each other so occasionally catch some free hours and go to dinner or at the cinema.

When Mike finishes with internship, Harvey supported him to open his law office, what he always wanted.  
Now it is often able to visit his grandmother in a nursing home.   
Both was so proud of him.  
Perhaps Edith had prejudice over attorneys, but Mike remained the same. He worked his work according to law, but also by conscience. Although it seemed impossible, Mike succeeded.

During one visit, Edith ask "When will I meet your friend?" Mike caught by question, he obviously was not aware of how often he was talking about him.  
"I'll ask him" Mike laughs. Edith can not be fooled. If her grandson did not understand yet, Harvey had long been far more than a friend. Maybe she'd love to own estimate.

Next Saturday they are both free and Harvey very willingly agree to visit Edith.   
"Good day, ma'am" Harvey kissed her hand. Mike was so much like her. They had the same blue eyes. She was a pleasant and well-balanced old woman who deserved every respect, which itself raised the boy.  
"Please sit down with me" she says, looking at both of them happily. They talk to her about work, they play the cards, and then they warmly greeted and Harvey promises to come back again when he has time.

"Today is a day of visit, I'd love to visit somebody else" Harvey says while driving in the opposite direction of the city.   
Mike nods, why not? "Grandma likes you" he says as looks at the surrounding environment.   
"Everyone likes me" Harvey joked, and Mike rolling his eyes.  
"I see from whom you inherited some things" Harvey added.  
Mike laughs "Do you mean cheating on the cards?"   
So, Harvey laughs too "Among other things."

When Harvey parked in front of cemetery, Mike knows exactly where they are going.   
"Hello dad" Harvey says when they stand in front of the tiny monument "This is Mike." Mike smiles sadly, remembering his parents. While they stand there, in silence, he unconsciously caught Harvey's hand, and he just squeezed.

After all this time they companioning, this is the most intimate momentand so it is natural and comfortable.

Harvey then takes him to dinner and asks if he wants something to drink with him. Mike agrees.   
The day was really nice, he did not want it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shines through the ajar curtain, and Mike feels how his eyes burned. He puts hand over his eyes, but he knows that he is not in his apartment.  
The couch he slept is more comfortable than his bed, but still can not remember where he is?

There have been little memories of last night. Dinner with Harvey, drink, movie ... and then he just fell asleep. All happiness is Sunday and does not have to work. Actually, so he's the boss in your own company...so....  
He rose up and realized that Harvey had covered him last night and he was smiling. He looked around. Not the first time in his apartment, but this morning it looks different.

Seems to hear the sounds, so he goes to the kitchen.   
Harvey is casually dressed and prepare breakfast "Good Morning" say when he sees him.   
"Morning... thanks" Mike responses when Harvey adds him a cup of coffee.   
It was a bit embarrassing for him to fall asleep and he was still in the yesterday's clothes. Harvey seemed to read his thoughts "If you want take a shower, I've prepared your clothes. During that time I'll finish breakfast."  
Mike gratefully took a sip of coffee and goes to the bathroom.

Everything in the apartment looks like Harvey. Minimalist and arranged with measure. Mike liked a bit more relaxed style, but this is nice too.

When he returned Harvey looked at him satisfactily and offered to sit at the table. They're eating and talking about business, everything and nothing special. It's actually so comfortable, Mike thought.  
"Do you want to do something especially today?" Harvey asks, as this is what breakfast together the most normal thing in the world. "Actually, I want to" Mike laughs "Can we go to the game? Something that has nothing to do with the job?"  
Harvey agrees, of course. He had not had a day off for a long time, and he was lucky enough to spend it with someone who he likes.

The day is beautiful and the city is full of people, so after the game they walk and talk. Both of them needed this.  
Mike this time invites Harvey to him. Harvey assumed Mike's apartment was small, but while he was sitting and waiting for beer, he found that he was actually charming because he smelled like Mike.

Both fell on the couch and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the evening.  
"You want me to order dinner?" Mike asks, and Harvey nods. He does not want to open eyes, not yet.

While waiting for delivery, Mike sets up a table and looks at Harvey on his couch. Or he just resting or maybe he was asleep. He could watch him forever.   
Just now he become aware of what feels about him. Maybe he was always overworked, or he felt less valuable. Maybe there were some signs, and he did not notice them...

So, he sat next to him and caressing his face. Harvey did not open his eyes, just with one hand catch his and kiss his palm. Mike heart in his throat, but now or never, he leans back and kisses him. Harvey replies. Gently and slowly, not wanting to frighten him.

They kiss until break them bell at the door. Mike takes delivery, leaves everything on the table and returns to the couch. Harvey smiles through the kiss.   
"I have a microwave ..." Mike whispers somewhere in his neck.   
"Can I take you cloth off now?" Harvey continues to smile.   
"Of course, that's your clothing" Mike is already lifting his arms and Harvey pulls his shirt over his head. After that, he releases his own and everything is somehow accelerated, so soon they are both naked.  
"I have a bedroom, you know ..." Mike clasped his arm, and both of them rose and walked to the bed.

Harvey's not the first time. He had more experience than he was willing to admit, but this is something else. He loved Mike and he felt completely different now.

They both enjoy kisses and touches. It does not matter that for the first time they do not have sex in the biblical sense, they just want closeness and intimacy.

In the morning, Harvey felt Mike's hand around his waist. In that little Mike's bed, Harvey was never happier. Mike looks younger as he sleeps, and Harvey heart gets bigger. He hug him stronger, and Mike laughs in his dream. Harvey finally realized what love means...


End file.
